Loneliness to Love
by ItrulyDon'tKnow
Summary: After Humphrey and Lilly become mates with their alpha counterparts, the duties of the pack separate the couples, when Humphrey and Lilly start spending time together could It become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own A&O or Lilly and Humphrey would be official, and there would be a completely "non-graphic" scene where Garth and Kate get trampled by caribou :P

A/N: Woo Hoo! First published story, everyone please be nice this is taking a lot on my part (considering I never let anyone read anything I write lol)

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Jasper Park (which didn't occur that often, considering how far north it lied). Aside from that there was another oddity, Humphrey the Omega laying in his den, head in paws; he had been this way ever since his wedding with his beautiful lover, Kate. It had taken a lot for them to be able to get married; hell they even changed an age old historical law, the law that Alphas and Omegas couldn't enter into mate hood, but at the end of the day Humphrey was still a carefree Omega, while Kate spent every moment with "Barf", or Garth (which ever you prefer), managing the pack.

Humphrey got to his feet and stretched the neglected muscles; Lazing around had finally gotten to be too much. He then proceeded to leave his blackened cavern of loneliness, and was greeted by the bright warm sun. For the first few seconds he squinted allowing his eyes to adjust, _so that's what the sun looked like_, he thought, allowing himself a temporary smile.

Where was he to go now? He had already achieved his goal of getting off lazy ass, so this was sort of extra credit. Opposed to thinking about what to do he decided to start walking in a given direction and hoped to find something to draw his attention. His legs wandered off in the direction of the eastern pack, he hadn't really explored the territory so that could be fun, right?

When Humphrey finally got away from the familiar Humphrey's eyes were drawn to the littlest thing, whether it be a rock or a tree, they just seemed so peculiar; and speaking of trees the eastern territory seemed to be a large forest, the sunshine didn't even reach the ground underneath in most areas. After a few more minutes of walking Humphrey ran into the various dens of the eastern wolves.

Lilly lay outside of her and Garth's den, in the eastern territory. Truthfully she didn't like being here; she hardly knew anyone and Garth was always away with her sister doing things "for the good of the pack" (or at least that's how her father said it when he explained how demanding it was to be pack leader). A nearby noise and a familiar smell drew her from her ranting. Out of the conjoining forest came her brother-in-law, Humphrey. _What could he be doing here? _She thought. Lilly climbed to her paws and walked over to greet him. "Hey Humphrey."

"Hey Lilly," Humphrey responded. He didn't expect to see her, but after rethinking it over it obviously made sense. Humphrey carefully scanned her face and saw the same hint of boredom he felt. That single observation brought him to ask, "Would you wanna go log sledding?"

Without a moment of hesitation she responded with a "yes" and they were off. The two Omegas walked back through the forested eastern pack towards familiar territory, and through the entirety of that time Humphrey racked his brain for something to say. Thinking back to when Kate was at alpha school, hanging with Lilly was an everyday occurrence – until Kate returned and he, being the Kate obsessed dick he could be, blew her off to chase after someone he knew he probably wouldn't get in a thousand life times (of course the flaw in his logic being that him and Kate ended up becoming mates after all).

"So Humphrey, how are you and Kate doing?" Lilly said, pulling Humphrey from his thoughts.

His thoughts went back to his post marital boredom and loneliness. "Considering I haven't seen her since the ceremony, not so well I guess. The main thing that gets to me about it is the fact that she's doing something so beneficial to the pack, and all I do is laze around all day missing her."

"I know what ya mean, but let's try and think about something else; I mean that's what we've both been doing for the last few days, I think we should do something to take our mind off of it," Lilly suggested.

"Race Ya!" Humphrey yelled before taking off, getting a decent head start.

Lilly started sprinting a while after him and still was on his tail. Humphrey looked behind to see the lead he held only to see her swiftly run past; Humphrey looked forward at the white blur completely dumbfound. _Wow she's fast_, Humphrey thought, _I really need to catch up_; and then Humphrey pushed it into turbo drive.

Humphrey was finally gaining ground on her, and they were almost there; he pulled up alongside her. She noticed this and pulled farther ahead, the two were probably 100ft or less away; it was the final stretch and Lilly was the obvious winner, but Humphrey wasn't gonna give up. When they finally arrived Lilly slid to a stop, and Humphrey "attempted" to, but to no avail. He plowed into her knocking both of them on to their backs.

The two Omegas looked at each other and started to laugh. "That was… fun… Humphrey." Lilly said, in between pants and the two decided it best to lay there and catch their breath for a few minutes. When both appeared to be fully rested, Humphrey lead the way to the log sled. He climbed in first, and motioned for her to climb in front. He put his paws around her chest to secure her

"Keep your hands and feet inside the log at all times," Humphrey said mimicking a rollercoaster attendant, "and perhaps more important than that when I yell a direction lean that way."

About the time Humphrey started the log down the hill, Lilly started to say, "Are you sure it's safffeee!" The two omegas sped down the hill; to her the trees just looked like a blur, but to his keen eyes he could tell where to go and when to turn. When they came to the first tree Humphrey yelled, "Right!" and they both leaned to the right narrowly avoiding the tree. A few seconds later another tree came into view, this time Humphrey yelled the opposite, "Left!" the two wolves leaned in unison as if a well-oiled machine. By now Lilly had stopped screaming in terror; it was now a scream of excitement. Humphrey and Lilly maneuvered past a dozen or so more trees before reaching the end, the log slid to a smooth stop. "Now was that so bad?" Humphrey asked.

"Not at all, I actually had a lot of fun Humphrey." Lilly responded. About that moment they heard a loud howl off in the distance, signaling lunch time. "May I escort you princess Lilly, daughter of great King Winston. That had Lilly on her back laughing. "I dare you to tell my dad you called him a King (as in a fairy tale like king)."

"Are you serious I don't have a death wish; c'mon lets go before there aren't even table scraps."

Her tummy growled in agreement with Humphrey, and they both stared in the other's eyes and an unspoken race was started; surprisingly Humphrey won for once. When they arrived they were both starving and lucky for them there was a heaping helping left. Lilly quickly went at the caribou tearing through the meat, eating whatever was convenient, and scrapping the rest. When she had finished her perfect fur was stained in with blood; for whatever reason it annoyed Humphrey. "You sure don't eat like a princess; let me help you with that." Humphrey positioned his paw blow her head, turned his face towards his. He brought his tongue across her muzzle instantly taking the red blood off. Although he cleaned the blood from her muzzle, the red coloring appeared on her flushed cheeks. Humphrey seemed to notice and his cheeks turned an even brighter red than hers. "Lilly I'm sorry, I didn't think about-"

"Don't worry about it Humphrey," Lilly interrupted, "Anyways it's getting late I should be going back to my den in the eastern pack." Lilly turned to walked away, the frown on her face obvious. "Lilly," He said, catching her attention, "Do you want to stay with me in mine and Kate's den, it's kind of lonely and you don't seem very happy about going back to your and Garth's den."

"Ok, it'll be like back when we were pups." The two Omegas then, for once that day, walked to his den and Humphrey took his respective place in his den and Lilly laid all the way on the other side of the den.

* * *

First Chappy of my first published story, R&R… please :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Uhh... Hi :) Enjoy

* * *

The next morning the sun rose just enough to cast the light in the male omega's face, taking it as a sign to get up Humphrey nearly arose before realizing the body pressed tightly against his. Being half asleep his first thought was Kate, but after a few blinks, he noticed the distinct white fur. _Oh yeah, Lilly stayed over_, Humphrey thought, _She must of moved over here sometime in the night_. Not wanting to wake her, and considering she was on top of his tail and her face was buried in his chest tuff, he didn't have many options, so he laid still hoping she would wake up soon. Unable to do much aside from look around, Humphrey's eyes fixed on her. He hadn't noticed how smooth and soft her fur was. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. Humphrey quickly dismissed the thought; even if it could happen, he was madly in love with his alpha mate; there had been a time for them and he had chosen.

* * *

_It was a few days after Kate had went to alpha school and Humphrey hadn't really spoken to anyone, he didn't feel like it; After the heartbreaking lecture given to him by Winston, he didn't feel like doing anything, much less living. A life without Kate was a life of certain death. It was about that time Lilly came in; at that time they were little more than acquaintances, but for whatever reason she came up to him and pull him into an embrace. When Humphrey felt completely hopeless, she was there. From the moment Lilly came into the picture, Humphrey knew she was just a substitute for Kate, but it was enough. After a while everything went back to normal; his days were wasted log sledding, and hanging with her._

_ One day Lilly led him into the woods away from the pack and everyone else, Kate was back and she wanted to be the one to tell him. Lilly stopped at a small lake and sat facing the water. He walked up and sat beside her. "So what did you wanna tell me? And why did we have to come all the way out here?" Without saying anything she pressed her muzzle to his, only for a second before pulling away. Humphrey was frozen in shock. "I came out here to tell you Kate's back." Lilly said, awaiting his choice; He ultimately chose. Lilly sat alone watching him sprint away through her teary eyes._

* * *

The sound of Lilly rustling awake finally snapped him out of his reminiscing. Lilly's lavender eyes opened to find her face to face, she quickly moved from his proximity. "I'm so sorry Humphrey; I must have done it in my sleep!" Lilly apologized.

"Don't worry about it; gotta be the warmest sleep I've had in a while." Humphrey responded. Lilly sighted in relief; glad the awkward situation had been cleared up. "So Lilly, you got any plans today or can we spend the day like yesterday?"

"Nope, and spending another day with Humphrey the Omega sounds kind of fun." She responded. Their first stop was the lake in Jasper, upon arrival both Omegas lapped thirstily, taking in the delightfully cool water.

"Humphrey look!" Lilly said pointing her paw towards the bottom of the lake. He looked where her paw happened to be pointing; when he was unable to see anything he put his eyes closer to the water. Suddenly Humphrey was submerged in the cool water; upon resurfacing the female's laughter was evident. "Jerk," he muttered, "at least help me out." Lilly thought about it for a second before holding out a paw; Humphrey grasped it tightly and when he was nearly free of the water, he took his revenge. Before she could suspect a thing, he wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist and with a single fluent motion they were in the water. When the two reached the surface Humphrey threw the first blow in a splash war, which was quickly returned by a retaliation strike from her. The wolves continued to splash back and forth, drenching their counterpart. When the war finally lost its appeal, they settled down to a friendlier game of "who am I?".

Lilly was up first; She swished her paws back and forth, raised her back higher up (to represent a shell), and let her head skim through the water. Humphrey put his paw to his chin, although the answer was obvious he might as well make it seem at least a little difficult.

"A fish,"

"Nope,"

"A snake,"

"Closer, but no,"

"A frog,"

"I'm a turtle, dummy!"

Now it was Humphrey's turn; He was completely underwater, aside from his tail and it was in the form of a triangle. After displaying his animal, Humphrey resurfaced – wolves didn't have gills after all.

"A shark,"

"You're too good at this!" Humphrey exclaimed. He then proceeded to climb out of the water and shake the extra water from his fur. Lilly took the hint and climbed out after him; she also impulsively shook the water from her fur. Afterwards she felt his paw gently tapping her signaling her attention. Humphrey, once dry, was now dripping with water; Lilly couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Humphrey."

Opposed to shaking himself off again, Humphrey plopped down in the grass, now relying on the warm sun to dry his fur. Lilly laid down beside him. Humphrey pointed up at a puffy white cloud, "It's a marshmallow!"

Lilly pointed at another, "It's a turtle." Then they both pointed at the most obvious cloud in the sky. "It's a heart." They both said in unison. (A/N: it was a heart, no lie… I was there). The two wolves pointed out many other clouds (coincidently nearly half of them were turtles :\ ), and when Humphrey felt content with the dryness of his fur the two omegas went back towards the pack assuming it was around lunch time.

When they returned to the valley it was the most shocking sight; two ever so familiar alphas stood in front of the other alphas, obviously in the middle of something. The two omegas ran forward, ecstatic to see their mates. Within' a few seconds they were across the valley and on top of their alpha mates.

"Kate, I've missed you so much!" Humphrey said, while ferociously lapping at her face. "Humphrey," She chuckled, "Get off me we're kind of in the middle of something." Humphrey didn't budge and she didn't expect him to.

The same could be said about Lilly; she had Garth in something similar to a bear hug. "Lilly… can't… breath." Garth said, panting in between every word. "Sorry, Garthy."She said, loosening her grip; making sure to give him at least a little air.

* * *

A/N: So the alphas are back and it's all lovey dovey; not trying to spoil anything, but that PROBABLY won't last

Pwease Read and Review, Constructive Criticism please (I know I'm not perfect, so lay it on me I can handle it)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 Already?! I was gonna mention this last chapter but between uploading and submitting it kind of slipped my mind. I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed (thats the only reason the chapters are coming out daily), before I started this story I never really understood what motivated writers to constantly post chapters, but now I know it's because all the wonderful people that take the time and review. :) Hope you enjoy

* * *

After mingling with their mates for a while, Humphrey stomach happened to remind them that they hadn't eaten yet. "Met me back in our cave when you're done my omega," Kate said before nuzzling her mate and sprinting off. Garth nuzzled Lilly as well and ran off towards his and her den (A/N: I would give Barf dialogue, but a little secret; I don't like him that much).

Now the two omegas went off to appease their growling tummies. When they finally reached the feeding grounds, their eyes went wide and drool dripped from their muzzles; there were probably a dozen or so fresh caribou. They didn't waste a moment, before digging into a caribou. The meat was succulent and juicy, unlike the usual caribou. About half a caribou later the two omegas were full. Humphrey and Lilly started their way back, the two didn't talk much, both really excited to get back to their respective mates. When their paths finally split neither really knew what to say, nor really wanted to go, but it was inevitable.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Humphrey. I had a lot of fun," Lilly said.

"Me two, maybe the next time alpha duties get in the way of our marriages we can do this again," Humphrey responded, giving them both a few seconds of laughter. The two omegas shared a friendly nuzzle, and when he was about to walk away Lilly caught him off guard with a lick across his cheek. "Bye Humphrey." And then Lilly was off towards her den leaving the "coyote" awestruck.

Seeing as she was now gone, Humphrey headed back to his den as well. The entire way his mind trailed back to that single moment; she was so beautiful, sweet, funny, and just… amazing! A few moments after ogling over her he finally came to his senses. _Why the hell am I even thing of this?! I love KATE; Lilly's just a friend, nothing more than a friend_.No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking of Lilly; His mind completely going over the last two days, thinking about all the fun they had, and all the time they had shared.

Humphrey entered his den to see Kate waiting up for him; as he entered she took to her paws and pounced on top of her mate. Within a second her muzzle was pressed against his. He gasped out of complete surprise. As quick as it started, it ended, and her muzzle now rested by his ear, "Take me my love," she whispered.

Humphrey was completely shocked; not as much by the action, but the lack of feeling he had; his heart wasn't racing, his nether region not unsheathing at the thought of the actions to come; had it all been wrong? When Humphrey snapped back into the reality of the situation, he saw her fluttering her eyes at him; _if only it worked_, he thought.

"Kate I'm kind of tired, can we do this some other time?" He lied, trying his best not to hurt her, but at a moment like this there wasn't much to evade it.

"Oh… yeah, sure Humphrey," She said, her voice just above a whisper, as she walked to the far side of their den and snuggled up, with her back to him. Humphrey didn't dare do anything else, so he collapsed where he was at, and hoped to get a little sleep, but considering his current predicament he didn't expect to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilly was in a similar dilemma. _Why did I do that; Humphrey probably hates me now. At the time it felt like the thing to do_. Just like Humphrey, Lilly happened to be confused; she couldn't stop thinking about him, nor did she want to. She had to thought, If not it could ruin her marriage, and even their friendship. _I have to face it, back when he had little chance with her – when alphas and omegas were forbidden – he chose her over me, now that I have a mate and am supposed to be happy it's all coming back. _Now tears were flowing freely from her eyes, and the worst part being she had just arrived at her and Garth's den. Lilly took a few minutes to dry her teary eyes before walking in; only to be greeted with a feeling of relief when Garth was happily asleep; Lilly took a spot away from him, and went to sleep

_Lilly stood in complete darkness; she felt something heavy make its way onto her back, looking behind her, the only thing she could make out was the silhouette of a wolf, she felt his paws grasp her waist, and then he pressed his wolfhood against her folds, and with a fluent motion he entered her. She expected an overwhelming pain to hit her, but it didn't just indescribable pleasure._

_ "Faster!" she yelled unconsciously; her face turned scarlet out of embarrassment, but he complied; gripping her thighs tighter and pounding into her substantially faster. She couldn't help herself but moan; it felt so fucking good! Every time the mysterious male pulled out her womanhood compressed back to her normal tightness, only to be spread apart again. Embarrassing to say she felt as if she couldn't last much longer, it was too much for her, she was on the brink of her orgasm and about that time the male drove his knot in. All she could do was scream, her body shook as her orgasm befell her; her fluids pooling up having nowhere, because of the big knot engorged in her opening, and his seed started to be pumped inside her along with her own fluids, filing her pussy to the brim._

_ After her orgasm finally subsided, the male wolf gently lapped her neck fur, waiting for them to become unstuck. "I love you, Lilly," He whispered._

_ She knew exactly how to respond, exactly who he was, "I love you too, Humphrey." _

Lilly gasped, her eyes suddenly opening; her body was trembling, and covered in sweat. It had all been a dream, but after closer examination it had been enough; her nether regions and the ground below her were soaked with her vaginal fluids. Her face turned a dark red; the thought that a DREAM about Humphrey could have this effect on her, she had to see him, to tell him how she felt. It just seemed like the thing to do. Lilly licked the sticky fur clean, trying her best to remove the evidence of her embarrassment (A/N: I am so going to hell :\ ), when she felt content with her under fur, she left her den, in search for Humphrey.

About that time Humphrey had just woken up, unsurprisingly Kate was gone; He didn't expect her to be here after blowing her off like he did. He pushed his guilt aside and set out to find Lilly; He had been up half the night and in that time the only resolution he came up with was to tell her, it's all he could do, if not he felt his head would explode with all the thoughts of her.

He exited his den and ran in the direction of hers; if she wasn't there he'd probably find her along the way. As he got to the valley separating the east and the west, he saw her emerging from the trees. His eyes lit up and from the way she started sprinting towards him, he concluded that she wanted to see him too.

When the two were face to face they were both at a loss of words. _I can't do it, he has Kate, he doesn't need me, I feel so stupid for even thinking that_, Lilly thought before muttering, "I can't do it" and running off, teary eyed, into the eastern woods.

Humphrey chased after her, too determined to give up; seeing her cry nearly tore his heart out, and more than anything he wanted to pull her close to him until the tears stopped, and that's what he was gonna do. Lilly eventually stopped in a clearing, completely out of breath.

Humphrey ran to her side, she turned her head from him, not wanting him to see her like this, but he brought his paw to her chin and made her eyes meet his gaze. Just as he expected her eyes were red and swollen. Another tear strolled down her face only to be lapped up by his tongue. He pulled her into his embrace, and whispered, Lilly, I-I Love you."

She pulled from his embrace, only slightly, and stared deeply into his eyes. The two wolves moved their muzzles closer together gradually gaining ground before the inevitable kiss happened; It lasted but a few seconds.

"I love you too Humphrey," she responded and afterwards he pulled her close to him and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

A/N: Wow, Cock-blocking Humphrey AND Making Lilly cry! I'm a bad person lol XD Read and Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry it's an hour or so later than usual, but I've got quite a tale. started writing and about 4 hours or 700 words in I realized it was complete sh!t and, that I'd be horribly embarrassed if I happened to post it, so I started completely from scratch and wrote this in about 2 hours (it probably would have included more if I hadn't f*cked up)

also I'd like to thank:

dax0042, AOfan4life, & the dark shadow for posting on every chapter so far! I legitimately wait for your guys reviews :)

* * *

It had been merely a few days since Humphrey and Lilly had officially became lovers, but it had hit them hard all the same; now they spent every waking moment together (and the sleeping ones too). The hardest part about their new found relationship was the very ironic fact that just as they were on the verge fall in love, their mates came back. Kate and Garth being around didn't really change much; Garth was always exercising and Kate was still sore at Humphrey from the night he rejected her come on.

The happy couple now rested a ways away from the pack; they found the place when in search of a secretive lover's retreat and it met their needs nicely. They had actually come across it when they had decided to go for a walk; They had starting talking, and in losing track of time also lost track of distance; The place consist of a small cave (substantially smaller than their dens back with the pack, but it was still spacious enough for the two), and flowing river, allowing them water and a place to wash off if need be. Another deciding factor was that it was too far away for any wolf to accidentally wander upon and there wasn't any fear of running into another pack, consider the closes pack to the south of the now united eastern and western pack was all the way In the states, which was still a relatively long distance away.

The two wolves lay snuggled tightly together below the setting sun. She nuzzled even closer to him before planting a light kiss on muzzle. "Humphrey, it's getting kind of late I think we should head back, don't want anyone to suspect anything." Lilly said while climbing to her feet; allowing him to get up as well. Humphrey took his time climbing up to a standing position, and afterward took the time to stretch. "We really need to find something else to do lying around here is making up both lazy; and how can I compete with Garth if all this muscle turns to flab?"

That earned him a laugh from her. "We both know if I cared about muscles or having an exercise nut for a mate I wouldn't be here." She responded, firing a major blow through his "tough guy" act. She then took the opportunity to nuzzle him, and responded to her previous statement with, "…but even though you're not the strongest wolf, you're still the sweet, cute Humphrey I love," The two Omegas now took the opportunity to share another muzzle lock, this one last for substantially longer than any previously. The only response either wolf had was, "Wow."

"Well we'd better go then, but before that I propose a race; The last one back has to do WHATEVER the other one wants," Humphrey proposed; trying to regain some of the masculinity she so harshly stripped him of.

"You're on!" she said, without a moment's hesitation, and then they were both sprinting in an attempt to beat the other. The two started off neck and neck, as they took to the grassy plains; Humphrey knew that she probably wasn't going her fastest considering the distance of the run; it was probably still another half hour even at this pace, but he still sped up a bit just to take an early lead. The way he saw it with his masculinity in question this was a way to prove himself and the bet was just a little something extra.

After a minute or so she disappeared from his view; He knew he was pretty far ahead, but after a few more minutes the muscles in his legs started to burn hot and he knew he couldn't keep this up – after all he wasn't a marathon runner – and it eventually got to the point where he couldn't even keep up a steady jog; all he could maintain was a walk.

Meanwhile Lilly was a ways behind, as he expected she maintained her same pace even as he passed her, she knew she didn't have a chance to make it back to Jasper without taking a break, but the thought of passing up Humphrey when she caught up to him keep her going. Although she didn't have much of a dominant personality, she still liked to win and winning against Humphrey would be really satisfying. Another few minutes of running and she was starting to wear down; she hadn't even came across Humphrey yet maybe he was the awaiting her arrival ready to gloat at her defeat; either way she knew she was gonna have to stop soon. Lilly ended up running up one last hill before she couldn't take it anymore, and to her surprise Humphrey happened to be just over said hill.

As she ran by him she knew she couldn't run anymore so she dropped down to a walk. Humphrey took this opportunity to at least catch up to her, and then they both maintained the same speed; both feeling to drained to steal the victory. "So, what happens if we tie?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess we'd technically both win; so I'd have to do what you want and vice versa." Lilly responded. They finally reached Jasper just a few minutes later, and as they walked through the western territory it just so happened, that Winston be sitting outside of his den.

"Hey Lilly… Humphrey, why aren't you with your mates?" Winston asked before going on to say, "It's only been a few weeks I'm surprised you're not living up the married life."

"Well, Winston sir me and Kate kind of had a fight, and I'm just giving her some time to cool off," Humphrey responded. "…And dad today's Garths exercise day, he prefers to be alone." Lilly added.

"It's getting kind of late, you two should return to your mates, and Humphrey you can just call me Winston, I'm not pack leader anymore so I don't deserve such a title." After saying their goodbyes and Lilly giving her father her goodbye hug. The two omegas walked off to their respective dens. After his daughter and Humphrey left Winston though about what had happened. Why would they be down towards the south especially at this time of night? There isn't anything down there at all! Another thing that bothered him was the strong smell of Humphrey present on Lilly; There was obviously the option that they got into a play scuffle or something, but the lack of dirty made that an unlikely possibility. Winston shrugged, maybe he was over thinking it. Either way he'd soon find out.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you Hate it? Either way please review... thank you for your time :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this chapter is a few hours off, but I hope the length and subject matter is enough for me to be forgiven ;)

* * *

Humphrey quickly made his way back to his den; all he wanted now was to sleep so he could go back to being with Lilly. When he was in view of his den, the golden fur alpha sat outside of their den.

"Hey Humphrey," She mumbled, her head hung low and her alpha pride obviously not a factor at this point.

"Hey Kate," Humphrey responded, not exactly knowing what to say – They hadn't spoken in about 4 days, and in truth he had just kind of forgotten about her. Kate rose to her feet and nuzzled her mate. "Humphrey I'm sorry about before, I just wanted to be romantic and when you didn't go for it, I felt sort of unimportant; even more so that after four days you haven't even tried to talk to me." By now tears were gently rolling down Kate's face.

Humphrey couldn't help but feel bad; after all she was still Kate – just because he didn't feel the same, didn't make this moment hurt any less. No matter what happened he knew Kate was gonna get heart broken, and there wasn't much he could do for her aside from this. He brought his paw below her chin and brought her gaze from the ground to his eye. "I'm sorry Kate I thought it would be better to give you some time, but I guess it would have been better to apologize." After that he gently pressed his muzzle to hers, this being his apology for what was inevitable in the end. When their affectionate moment ended, Kate turned and walked in the den, "It's getting late Humphrey, and we should probably get some sleep."

Humphrey followed after her and laid beside his "mate". She snuggled close to him. "I love you, Humphrey," She whispered.

"I love you too, Kate." If it wasn't for the dark a single visible tear could be seen streaming down his face. _I'm sorry Kate_.

The next morning Humphrey awoke; he looked over to see Kate's open eyes. "Morning Humphrey," Seeing he was finally awake she pressed her muzzle to his abruptly causing him a brief look of surprise, that then turned to more sadness. "So my cute omega, what are we to do today?"

"Well Kate, I've kind of got a uhh… surprise… yeah a surprise! Just meet me at the howling rock tonight; I've got a few things to do first." Humphrey replied, hoping she would go along with it – if not he'd be royally screwed. Kate planted one more gentle kiss across his muzzle, "Sure, I'll meet you there. I've still got alpha duties anyways."

Humphrey then sprinted off in the direction of the east, his mind racing wildly; what was he gonna do? Knowing Kate it would get to the point where she would want to spend every waking moment with him, and of course considering the circumstance he'd didn't really want that. Deep in his thoughts Humphrey didn't notice the snowy white wolf walking in the other direction; He crashed into her. "Humphrey, why are you in such a hurry?" Lilly questioned, rubbing her paw against the slight bump their collision left on her head.

"It's Kate. When I went back to my den, she was crying, so as a sort of apology I kissed her and now to get out of spending today with her I said that I would meet her at the howling rock tonight." Humphrey rambled, his nerves now getting to him; why had he told Lilly that he kissed Kate?! What if she were to get mad at him for that, but his fears quickly disappeared as she nuzzled him. "We might as well spend until then together."

Within the next 45 minutes or so they were at their secret getaway, being sure they were away from everyone He pressed his muzzle to hers; after all the empty kisses he shared with his mate, it felt nice to be back with Lilly again. After they broke their embrace Lilly brought her muzzle to his ear, "I know something we can do…" Lilly took a few steps away from him and turned her back to him and then proceeded to raise her tail; showing him her most secretive areas. Humphrey moved his muzzle forward until his nose was pressed against her backside.

The aroma was intoxicating enough to cause the tip of his wolfhood to slide from his sheath, on smell alone. With Humphrey's new found lust he couldn't help but give her a taste. Humphrey sloppily dragged his tongue across her opening. Lilly released a slight groan, it felt so good. Humphrey gave her another lick and another. He couldn't get over the delectable nectar now dripping from her glistening opening, and of course her constant moans of brief ecstasy were an added bonus.

Humphrey's most feral canine desires came out; his tongue now made its way between her lips and dug through her cunt lapping up all the inebriating liquid, her body was producing. As his tongue continued to dig deeper her light moan eventually turned into shrieks, and from there all the pleasure he caused her was quickly building up in her nether regions. "Humphrey… I-I'm gonna…Humphrey!" She screamed, it was as if an earthquake hit her. It sent tremors through her very being, making focusing on anything aside from the extreme ecstasy radiating from her loins Impossible. Humphrey's mouth continued lapping up the torrent of fluids that continued to flood his muzzle, and prolonged her climax even longer.

When it finally did end she fell to the ground, unable to stop her panting for some time. "Humphrey that was amazing!" She exclaimed, "but now it's my turn." Suddenly she pounced on him, knocking him to his back, and pulling him in to a deep kiss. She pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth, making sure to explore every inch of it. After a few seconds Humphrey's tongue met hers and sparks erupted in both their nerves; it was nothing short of amazing. As their kiss continued, Lilly's paw inched its way down his waste, the destination and intent perfectly clear, but he paid it no mind. Her paw continued down past his stomach and down to his red hot length. Her paw moved up and down it causing him to groan slightly into their make out, and when her paw reached the big knot at the base, her muzzle disconnected from his. "I think I've got something else to attend to," Lilly licked her lips before scaling his body.

"Lilly you don't have to," Humphrey responded, not really wanting to force her into anything. With only a few flutters of her illustrious purple eyes she continued to get ever closer. Humphrey lifted his head to see, not wanting to take his eyes off of her for any given moment and he didn't. The red organ finally came into her view, and from that moment she couldn't take her eyes from it; just the thought of something that big inside her; that thought alone caused her opening to start leaking again.

Lilly gave his cock a deep inhale, the smell was exactly what she'd expect from Humphrey, after a few more seconds of taking in his musk she moved to the real action. She positioned her tongue immediately above his knot and slowly licked from bottom to top, only to bring her tongue back and do it again. "Oh Lilly," He murmured softly, completely engaged in the naughty white wolf teasing his erection. Lilly continued to work her tongue around the outside of his wolfhood, her saliva now covering most of it. Lilly finally brought her muzzle to his tip and engulfed the majority of it at once; Humphrey released a soft howl, the warmth of her muzzle all around his cock nearly plunging him over the top.

Lilly slowly moved her muzzle up to where the only part still in her mouth was his very tip, before quickly plunging it back in giving him the most erotic feeling so far, and adding a bit more of his length in to her muzzle each time. Now Humphrey's moans were nearly constant, and for the record he didn't know how much longer he could last. Lilly's muzzle now engulfed all of him, save the knot. Humphrey finally got to the point that he couldn't hold it anymore, and he released an ear piercing howl that could probably be heard for miles. Lilly closed her eyes and awaited his semen and it came shortly after; streams and streams of it exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all she could and the rest ran down his shaft and into his crotch fur. When his cumming finally ceased she took her time to like up every stray drop. When Humphrey's breathing finally steadied Lilly was over him. "How did I do?" Lilly asked, her tongue still going over his length in search of any stray semen.

"Amazing," Humphrey responded, his mind still disoriented from moments before. Lilly moved from his crotch back up to his muzzle, planting a quick kiss on his muzzle before turning her backside to him. Humphrey knew what she wanted and quickly found his way to his feet and mounted her even faster.

"Lilly are you sure? I've heard it hurts tremendously, and I really don't want to put you through something like that?" Humphrey questioned, not really wanting to see her in such a pain.

Lilly looked back at him, her eyes instantly locking with his. "Humphrey I want you to be my first and we've already come so far." Lilly replied and Humphrey gave her a nod before taking the time to line up his wolf hood with her slit; He gently pressed his tip in between her vaginal lips and slowly slid in. Both wolves moaned in joyous harmony for a moment anyways. Lilly let out a yelp of pain as his thickness started to stretch her walls. Humphrey stopped abruptly and sensually licked her neck trying to ease some of the pain. "Humphrey, you can move, but please go slow," Lilly cringed as he started slowly pressing into her core. Humphrey gritted his teeth, the heat and tightness were extreme; His instincts were telling him to go in full speed, but he resisted knowing the pain he would cause her if he did, so he kept up his slow speed.

After a few more minutes the pain had dwindled enough to be tolerable. "Faster Humphrey," she ordered, and he was happy to oblige. Opposed to gradually speeding up, Humphrey jumped a few gears, now pounding into her nearly as fast he could; the two both moaned in unison, the sudden speed increase multiplying their pleasure tenfold, all the same they'd both already came so it'd probably take a bit longer. His pounding gradually increased in speed, but that still didn't stop her from screaming, "Faster!" when she felt the need too. Before long Humphrey was at full speed, and with every thrust he was pushing her forward a foot or so. It got to the point that Lilly had to dig her claws into the dirt and also had to push back against his thrusts (which coincidently added to their pleasures). After another few minutes the two omegas were both nearly there. "Humphrey I'm about to release," Lilly announced, He responded with a loud groan, which she took as a "me too."

Humphrey knew it was coming, and any second at that, so he did what his instincts told him. Humphrey gripped her hips tightly, and thrust like mad, his knot barely sliding in with each thrust until. Lilly's eyes went wide as his knot locked them together, and spread her walls to the max. Both wolves released a loud howl as their climaxes were upon them. Lilly's fluids rushed to exit her only to be stopped by the big bulb blocking her cunt, which along with Humphrey's wolf spunk left her insides hot and filled to the brim.

Humphrey climbed off of Lilly and turned around so that their tails were touching. Lilly looked back at him, before saying the most customary thing she could, "Humphrey, I love you."

"I love you too, Lilly." Humphrey responded, and the pair waited for his knot to deflate enough to become unstuck.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think; personally I think I did better with the foreplay, than the actual "moment" it's self... Thank you for reading, please review :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday... You can say whatever you want about Call of Duty, but it's a hell of a lot of fun... Hopefully you enjoy the shortest chapter so far :\

* * *

Lilly lay opposite of Humphrey still awaiting their separation, they had been like this for the last half an hour and it didn't seem like it would ever let up. The moments before still filled her mind, it was something she would never forget; the ecstasy that single moment brought her, and being able to share it with Humphrey, and now she was truly his. No matter if she was Garth's mate or he Kate's; they had taken something from each other that couldn't be returned or recreated in anyway, each other's virginity.

It was about then that a _pop _made their separation known. Now that they were separate Humphrey relocated beside her and the lovers gazed into each other's eyes, mystified; which then was turned into a passionate lip lock. In the few days they had been together kissing her had become instinctual, a second nature; like breathing, but more than twice as crucial to his survival. When their kiss came to an end he couldn't help but say, "I love you;" those words alone just so happened to award him another kiss.

After their muzzles separated for a second time Lilly couldn't help but let out a yawn; the events before had taken a lot out of her and snuggling up to Humphrey and going to sleep seemed like the best thing to do, so she did. Lilly dug her muzzle as deep into his chest fur as possible and was asleep within a few minutes, she was snoring peacefully. Humphrey couldn't help but smile, she was so cute when she slept; so tranquil and angelic. Sometime later Humphrey also drifted off, his thoughts trailing back to her.

A few hours later Lilly woke up, she gently climbed from his grasp, trying not to wake him. Lilly looked around only to see darkness. _It got dark quick_, Lilly thought; only to remember Humphrey was supposed to meet Kate about right now. Lilly frantically shook him awake. "Lilly what's up?"

"It's time to meet Kate, probably a little past actually," Lilly responded, a mere second after Humphrey was to his feet and after giving her a slight peck and a goodbye he was off. Humphrey sprinted back, not really wanted Kate to be upset with him, and maybe a little more than that not wanting her to suspect anything.

When he finally arrived he saw Kate sitting at the highest peak starring her back to him. Humphrey walked up and took a seat beside her, "Hey Kate."

"Hey Humphrey; I expected you to be waiting for me, but I guess you had somewhere else to be." Kate responded, not even turning her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Humphrey apologized, "but I lost track of time."

Kate turned to his gaze, her eyes watering, on the verge of tears. "Lost track of time?! I can smell her all over you Humphrey!" Kate now cried openly, tears pouring down her face and into the dirt. Seeing Kate like this made him regret everything – not saying he would necessarily change it, but it did give him a bit of sorrow and doubt.

"It wasn't like that! Yeah I did run into Lilly and we did spend the day wrestling around, but it was nothing any more than that. Anyways Kate you're the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen and anything/anyone could ever change that." Humphrey lied, knowing it was the only way to keep their lives from falling apart, but all the same it hurt, even more so when their muzzles met, by her accord. The kiss was prolonged for a few seconds at most, but the cold effects lasted much longer. When she finally pulled away she whispered, "I love you my mate."

Humphrey swallowed hard before responding, "I love you too, Kate." The happiness she radiated at that moment was counteracted by the coldness he felt; seeing her so happy when he had practically abandoned her, when he was having an affair with her own sister. Kate pressed her muzzle to his again before lying up against him, "It's getting late, and we should probably go back to the den." But neither made a move to leave and Kate was eventually asleep snuggled up against Humphrey.

Humphrey laid there awake for hours, he never thought it would tear him up inside like it had. All the same he had chosen and if that meant he had to lie to Kate every step of the way to be with Lilly then so be it. After a few more thoughts of Lilly, Humphrey finally fell into a deep slumber.

The next day Kate awoke first, feeling Humphrey's paws wrapped tightly around her brought out a smile; He was so cute when he slept and it made her happy to actually be spending time with him; Right after they were initially married she still had her hunting duties and now that the other alphas had taken that over she had a lot of time on her hands. Aside from a few day to day things, she didn't really do much as a pack leader anymore, and now she got to spend all her free time with her Humphrey.

Speaking of Humphrey, the male omega just so happened to have awoken at that point, seeing this Kate planted a gentle kiss, "Good morning, Humphrey."

"Morning," Humphrey yawned, before getting up to stretch his muscles. Kate did the same before rubbing her nose to him and then kissing him again. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, I was gonna walk down and get a drink," Humphrey responded, trying to get away from her; Right now the only thing he could think about was Lilly.

"I'll go with you, I'm kinda thirsty as well," Kate said, before Humphrey gave her a nod and they were off. They walked down the howling rock and off through the pack. Before they got very far, the two saw Winston walking towards them.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Winston Sir."

Winston looked at Humphrey with his usual serious expression before responding, "Humphrey we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Although nothing really eventful happened in this chapter, but I'm happy I finally got to kind of "fix" something; At the beginning of the story Kate and Garth were never around, but after they returned I never mentioned anything about them leaving again (or anything about Garth period; probably not gonna be a big character in anything I write), I don't know clarifying that makes me feel better. Please review :P


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have just finished writing my favorite chapter. :\

* * *

Lilly awoke early that morning snuggled tightly against her mate, but it made no difference, she still felt the same coldness whether or not Garth was there. He had started spending more time with her and they had since had puppies, but it wasn't enough. The only male she wanted was Humphrey, but he had broken it off with her the day after the wonderful day of her life, a year ago today. Lilly carefully climbed to her feet, in an attempt not to awake anyone, and then she exited the den. That morning Lilly decided to go on a walk, she didn't have any destination in mind, or that's what she told herself, but she knew where she was going.

Lilly walked down through the heart of the pack, past all the wolves' dens and away from the pack. She continued to walk, while doing so her mind thought of Humphrey; all the times they spent in those few days, it put a smile on her face, before the inevitable thought of what happened afterwards.

* * *

_Lilly happily awaited Humphrey's arrival, they hadn't spent the day before together because he couldn't get away from Kate, but today she hoped he would make it. Within the next few minutes she saw her gray furred omega walking up his head hung low. When he finally reached her, she moved forward to nuzzle him, but met nothing but air, "Humphrey, is something wrong?"_

_ His eyes still avoided her gaze, it would be too painful, but he knew he'd have to do it sometime, so he raised his eyes from the dirt. The area around Humphrey's eyes were red and swollen, he'd obviously been crying, "Lilly I can't do this anymore; we can't be together." That was all he said before he left, no explanation or anything; just tears and more tears. _

* * *

Thinking back to that moment couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did, or make her shed a single tear; that had stopped a long time ago. Lilly finally arrived at their "special place" a few minutes later and as it faded into view she saw Humphrey sitting with his back to her; she contemplated leaving before he noticed her, but something brought her to walk over and take a spot beside; if there was anywhere where they could talk things out.

He didn't even turn his head when she positioned herself beside him, he couldn't look at her even after all this time, it would be too much, It would lead to something that couldn't happen; something he wanted more than anything else.

After sitting there for a while, with neither saying anything, Lilly brought her paw to his face and turned him to face her. Tears poured from his eyes, and when she looked into them she saw the despair they shared. "What happened to us? Before we spent every moment we could together, and now you won't even look at me. Please just tell me what's wrong Humphrey!" Lilly yelled; she was now brought to tears as well.

Humphrey didn't say a word, his only response was his muzzle to hers; this long since abandoned, brought a foreign like warmth to his insides and hers the same. The two kissed for what seemed like forever, each pouring all their sad feelings and tears into it; it had been too long. When they finally broke apart, his gaze met the ground again before responding, "That's why I can't look at you, or talk to you; I was afraid something like this would happen."

Lilly moved closer to him and nuzzled up against him, he didn't resist but he didn't do anything in favor of it either. "What's so wrong with that? I love you Humphrey, if you feel like you can't stay away from me then stop trying." Lilly responded before bringing her muzzle back to his for a second, but this time he pulled away from her. "I can't let anything happen to you, back then I had a talk with Winston…"

* * *

_Humphrey walked into his father-in-law's den; the atmosphere was overly serious, as if Humphrey was on trial, and he thought he knew what it was about. Winston looked at the young wolf; although his face was serious it secretly withheld a deep concern for the young wolf and even more for his daughter Lilly._

_ After a few minutes of silence Humphrey decided to start the conversation, "So Winston sir, what did you want to see me about?"_

_ "Humphrey I know," Winston responded, "I can tell by the way you look at her, your eyes light up like no other and even if that hadn't been enough to convince me, I could smell my daughter all over you yesterday and that along with the scent of sweat never yields a good sign." Winston paused, allowing Humphrey to say what he had to, but when nothing came up he continued, "Humphrey I've known you nearly your entire life and in that time, I've come to know you quite well; if it wasn't for that I'd have torn your throat out by now. And because of that I must ask you to forget about Lilly."_

_ Now it was Humphrey's turn to say what he had to say, "I love Lilly, and I could never forget about her!" Humphrey growled taking a defensive position._

_ Winston sighed, "I don't doubt that Humphrey, but do you have any idea what would happen if you and her were caught?"_

_ "It's a pack law; any wolf caught cheating on his/her lifelong mate will be immediately sent into exile," Humphrey responded, wondering where Winston happened to be going with this conversation._

_ Winston shook his head, "Wrong. This is a special case; Lilly and Garth bind the two packs together, if it was uncovered that she was having an affair, then the two packs would diverge into a war; or more realistically Kate and Garth would become mates as originally planned, and considering matehood is 'til death, where would that leave you and Lilly."_

_ Humphrey gasped, his mind finally grasping the problem, "Winston they couldn't… I mean they wouldn't; if it were to come to that she's your daughter! You could do something I mean you were the pack leader."_

_ "Humphrey wolves are rational creatures. Think about it this way; two lives to prevent a war that would take the lives of many more, and even if I were to go against it, I'd be disposed of as well; after all the pack leaders are just figureheads, we may take care of the little things, but when it comes to the big issues a mob of angry wolves hold the power."_

_ Humphrey sat there for a few minutes, unable to think straight; the thought of not being with Lilly, was too much for him. At last he realized something; they hadn't been caught yet so why do anything, "Why can't we live on like we have been? No one's caught us yet?"_

_ Winston laughed, "You've been lucky, if it had been any other wolf that smelled you yesterday, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. Any other ideas?"_

_ Humphrey thought for a moment, "We could go into exile and get far away from here."_

_ The experienced Wolf thought for a second before giving his criticism, "When they realize you're gone they'll send the best trackers after you, I'd say you'd have a few weeks 'at most' before they caught up to you, and they would kill you right there."_

_ Humphrey sat there for a few minutes, hoping to think of something else, anything; there had to be a way for them to be together, but he came up empty. When he finally got to the point where his hope had finally been depleted, he accepted it. The thought of Lilly dying was the worst thing he could imagine, even worse than never kissing her again, worse than never getting to be with her in that way again, never getting to nuzzle her or tell her he loved her again. Humphrey climbed to his feet, his head hung low and his posture loose and less than prideful, he didn't bother saying goodbye to Winston, and headed off to where he expected her to be._

* * *

"You could have told me that before now," Lilly said before wrapping her paws tightly around his body, she then proceeded to borrow her muzzle into his neck fur. He also proceed to wrap his paws around her, and he gently stroked the white fur he had missed so much in the last year. "I would have told you, but I didn't know if you would accept it, or risk it all for me; if you did I know I couldn't say no," Humphrey responded."

Lilly brought her muzzle up to his ear, before whispering, "I would of then, but now I've got a family and so do you, but all the same we can't be just friends, I couldn't after what's happened today." Her muzzle then moved back to his, and another sin was committed.

After their muzzles broke contact it was Humphrey's turn. He moved his muzzle to her ear, and whispered, "I'll be here next year, same day, and then we can do whatever, and I mean whatever, you want."

"I'll be waiting, my love." Their love was sealed with a single kiss before, they both returned to their everyday lives; both secretly awaiting the day, that would forever be known as theirs.

The End.

* * *

A/N: This was defiantly the hardest chapter for me to write; my stomach feels funny, and I've had cold chills, but I wouldn't change it at all. This has to be my favorite chapter of all because all the raw emotion present, and it's kind of got me wondering, what's you, the reader,'s favorite chapter?

P.S. yes this is the end of our theoretical journey; I know I could have ended it in a number of different ways, but I've known this was gonna be the ending since chapter 3. I also probably won't write anything else for a while, and if I do it probably won't be Humphrey and Lilly (or Alpha and Omega), because I feel anything else, whether it be a sequel or a completely new story, would just ruin the atmosphere left by Loneliness to Love. If you actually read all of this, I love you AND you deserve a cookie, but sorry to say I don't have one...

-Peace out, and hope you enjoyed, IDK :)


End file.
